The present disclosure relates to a battery-charge control device that controls charging of a battery by a battery charger, a battery charger, and a battery pack.
Various methods of charging a battery have been proposed. JP2009055729A discloses a technique to change a charging current based on a surface temperature of a battery cell that constitutes a battery. JP2010016976A discloses a technique to change a charging voltage in accordance with a temperature of a battery cell.